


Exhausted

by crimsoxcore



Series: racing hearts & ticking clocks - [higurashi oneshots and stories] [1]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Anguish, Protective Siblings, Satoshi needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: Satoshi is exhausted. He doesn't know how much longer he can do this





	Exhausted

The walls aren't thick. So Satoshi heard it all. He heard the anguished cries of his little sister as he went down on her. Teppei had told him to wait outside. So that's all he could do.

Wait.

Wait, with his back leaned against the door. Sit there and listen. He heard everything. He heard her screams and cries. He heard the sickening sound of bare flesh being whacked, hard. There was a loud, clear crack. Satoshi grimaced. His uncle must be using the belt. Satoko hated the belt. Comforting her later wasn't going to be easy. 

Her sobs were getting to him.

The screams and the cries, echoed in the back of his head, even as he laid down to sleep at night. It was a horrendous noise, and he hated it. He hated it so much, but he was forced to listen to it every single day.

Finally, the door slowly opened and out stepped Satoko, covered in bruises, her shirt ripped and torn off, seemingly by force. Satoshi never saw what happened in there, and he didn't want to. Satoko must have strained again, because the stretch marks from he shirt that was forcefully ripped off her back were split open, blood messily seeping out. Her back was black and blue. Satoshi had saved up his allowance to be able to buy his baseball mitt. But now he couldn't, now he'd be forced to buy his sister a new shirt.

Satoko was limp on the floor, Teppei had made a huge mess out of her. 

Exhausted. 

Satoshi was exhausted. He didn't know how much longer he could keep doing this. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this child sane, let alone protect her.


End file.
